1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a blind, an exposure apparatus having the blind and a method of driving the exposure apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, in an exposure operation used to manufacture a thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate and/or a color filter substrate included in a display apparatus includes an operation of light radiated on a substrate, on which a photoresist layer is coated, through a photo mask having a specific pattern. To decrease a cost associated with manufacturing the liquid crystal display apparatus in the exposure operation, a size of a mother substrate is increased, to allow more liquid crystal display panels to be formed in a single manufacturing process. However, due to the increase of the size of the mother substrate, the size of the photo mask may also be increased, thereby increasing the cost of manufacturing the liquid crystal display apparatus.
Thus, a small mask type exposure process may be employed in order to decrease the size of the photo mask. The small mask type exposure process involves exposing the substrate using a plurality of exposures and a plurality of small photo masks that are moved with respect to the substrate.
The substrate has an exposed area and a non-exposed area. The exposure includes a blind for blocking an exposure window of the photo mask to prevent the non-exposed area from being exposed. The light radiated on the substrate in a direction perpendicular to the substrate using various optical systems. However, perfectly perpendicular light may be difficult to achieve. Thus, the light radiated on the substrate has dispersion with respect to the direction perpendicular to the substrate at a specific angle. Due to the dispersion of light, the light may not be blocked at a boundary line of the blind. A gray area may be formed around the boundary line of the blind, due to a reduction in the amount of radiated light. A pattern formed by the gray area is called a tail pattern.
Generally, a dummy pattern is formed in the non-exposed area of the substrate. If the blind is combined with the exposure apparatus, a position of the blind may not be precisely controlled, resulting in tail patterns to be formed for each blind. Thus, the tail pattern and the dummy pattern may overlap. Accordingly, a gap between cells on the substrate may increase, so that a stain may be displayed to a user, thereby reducing the display quality of the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art.